The invention relates to a combination work implement, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved combination broom, rake, and pruning knife for use as a household, yard, garden, or industrial tool.
The invention further relates to an improved retractable rake, which retracts into a hollow casing by means of a slide handle. In addition, the invention is directed to a detachable broom head which serves as a backing for the rake. With the broom head removed, the rake is also retractable into a twopronged claw. The device also is directed to providing a reversible knife which is attached by threads to the handle end of the tool.
The invention provides a fully integrated tool, which can be used for a wide variety of raking, cleaning, and cutting activities, and the method of construction of the device is more fully described herein.